1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an anti-keylogger computer network system and more particularly to an innovative anti-keylogger computer network system design which uses a Translate Table program to convert the value of the data key pressed by the user into another value and to export it for anti-keylogger effect.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The keyboard data of Personal Computer (PC) are implemented by the IO instructions of Central Processing Unit (CPU) and the IO ports 60h and 64h (note: h represents hexadecimal digit).
Due to the original architecture design factor of the PC, almost any software can obtain the data of keys on the keyboard easily, and the user will not be aware of any abnormity. Therefore, the keylogger or spy software uses this characteristic to steal personal account numbers and passwords illegally.
Intel, the largest CPU manufacturer in the world popularized a system platform called TMKBC several years ago. The user object of TMKBC is oriented to advanced commercial notebook computers, and the architecture must be equipped with a complete set of special computer chip (LaGrande Platform), including Trusted CPU, Trusted Chipset, Trusted Memory, Trusted Graphics, Trusted Platform Module (TPM) and TMKBC. Since this system platform involves too many technical levels, and it is incompatible with the existing software and hardware systems, and the implementation cost is too high, Intel does not popularize this new system platform anymore at present. The purpose of design of TMKBC is to protect the user's key data from being stolen, and its construction does not involve any encryption and decryption techniques or methods, the anti-keylogger technique is based on the entire trusted platform (LaGrande Platform) disallowing any software to read or change the keyboard data.
As there is no encryption keyboard product on the market at present, even if there are anti-virus and anti-spy software, it is often heard that on-line computer game users' treasures or points in the on-line games are stolen, or they have losses as their account passwords for on-line banks are keylogged. According to statistics, the loss caused by keylogger software is multiplied yearly, and many countries restrict the transactions of network finance. For example, the network bank may not handle non-designated account transfer, the non-designated account transfer on network. ATM may not exceed thirty thousand-currency units, some countries even forbid network banks.
Although the present computer network is equipped with various mature and stable encryption techniques, even if the encryption network protocol for computer network cannot solve the keylogger software and spy software problems, because the keyboard of the PC can be keylogged. The keylogger software and spy software will not disappear unless the keylogger problem is solved. Therefore, the anti-keylogger encryption keyboard is a necessary and important device for a computer network system, although the fundamental problem of keylogger is not solved, the encryption changes the key data keylogged by keylogger software into meaningless clobbers, unless the keylogger software knows how to decrypt, the anti-keylogger keyboard can prevent keylogger software and spy software in theory.
In addition, the present patent database has revealed the known techniques about encryption keyboard, for example, GOOGLE proposed the U.S. Pat. No. 7,835,521 keyboard patent of invention on Dec. 2, 2005. However, the practical application of the known keyboard anti-keylogger technique revealed in this case shows there are still some problems in it, for example, this technique specifies that only the predetermined corresponding decoding software is compatible with the hardware, and the encrypted data cannot be transmitted to the application software via the existing “standard keyboard interface”, although the known techniques usually use one or more communication ports for transmission, the USB specification defines that one USB device has almost 16 endpoints, each endpoint can act as an independent transmission communication port; and a transmission line can connect multiple USB devices via USB hub, thus, the number of endpoints is larger than 16, but no matter how many transmission interfaces the USB device has, the transmission interface of USB keyboard is in fixed format, and the key data must conform to USB HID specifications, otherwise the key data cannot be transmitted via the USB standard keyboard interface to the predetermined application software; therefore, the compatibility and response speed of the keyboard anti-keylogger technique of Google are bad, each key pressed must be encrypted instantly, and the decryption consumes the computing capacity of CPU and MCU, so that the keyboard is very likely to take real-time response when the user types too fast, meaning there will be input delay.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.